Yuuzhan Vong or Jedi?
by Yuuzhan Vong Jedi
Summary: I couldn't find a New Jedi Order area, so I put this here. It's about the charractor I created to go with my pen name. It's supposed to take place a little after Star by Star. Rated PG for some violence.
1. Default Chapter

Yuuzhan Vong or Jedi? Or both?  
  
Disclaimer: I am not nearly cool enough to own or even to have created the New Jedi Order series. The only thing here that belongs to me is the idea of a Force sensitive Yuuzhan Vong, and Tsunean Kran, my charactor. Pretty much everything else belongs to the authors of this incredibly cool series this fic is based on.  
  
Version 1.0 The original  
  
Version 1.1 Added a few things, improved a few things, corrected a few things (like changing dual to duel, thanks to Damaia for that one) Note: I didn't realize I forgot to give credit to the "Dark Forces" series creators for the use of the characters Kyle Katarn and WeeGee. "Dark Forces" is a computer game (RPGish shooter) which follows the Kararn's story. WeeGee is the family driod.  
  
You want to know who I am? I no longer know. I used to know. I started life as Tsunean, a warrior of domain Kran, until it became the gods' pleasure to strip me of my rank and leave me one of the Shamed Ones. I know not why it was so, as none know the minds of the gods, but I do know that it is so. The gods would not heal the disease that spread through my body, eating my flesh from my bones, denying me pain. Yes, striping me of the second gift of the gods. None of the Shapers could cure it, so it was decided that it was the will of the gods that it be so. I was to live out my last days as one of the Shamed.  
  
So I again knew who I was. I was a Shamed One. And I learned that I was an example of the god's displeasure, though for what no one could guess. And I knew that I would live out my last days without ever knowing battle in the new galaxy that we were being sent to conquer. I was resigned to that fate, until we came to the borders of the galaxy. Then, I began to feel a strange sensation I have never felt before. At first, I assumed that it was the final stages of the disease, and I was soon to die. But each day, as we neared this new galaxy, and the feeling grew, I noticed that the disease was progressing no more. In fact, whenever I woke in the mornings, I found that, where my flesh had before rotted away, it was now growing back new. I thought that perhaps I was imagining it, but soon, the other Shamed Ones began noticing also. They could not tell me what was occurring, of course, but there were murmurs among the other Shamed Ones that the gods had forgiven me and were going to restore to me what I had lost. My position. My rank. My name. But that ended when I was sent to help tend a voxyn. We had just arrived in the new galaxy, and I had been sent to aid in handling the creature. However, when I walked in, the voxyn almost immediately began trying to attack me. It spat it's acid at me, which I avoided only narrowly, thanks to the training I had had as a warrior, but had the creature not been chained to the wall, I would have been dead instantly. As it was, the handler took one look at me and screamed one word that forever changed by life. For the worse.  
  
"Jeedai!"  
  
And with that, he immediately began trying to loosen the voxyn's chain. He could not, thank the gods, because the creature would not comply with being still long enough to loosen the chain. But the handler was about to unwrap his amphistaff from his waist and cut it. I began to wish with all that was in me that I could somehow stop him. Get his amphistaff from him, slam him into the wall with a mighty blow, and perhaps even prove my worth to once again be a warrior. While I was wishing all these things, and was preparing to rush him, though I would likely die, I found that I could somehow see into the trainers mind. In a rush, I knew what a Jeedai was. I knew that the voxyn's reaction to me was proof enough that I was one. And I knew what that meant. But no, I thought. It cannot be. I am Yuuzhan Vong, not Jeedai. As these thoughts and more crowded my mind, I realized that I could also see into the small mind of the amphistaff. And I also found that, without knowing it, I had begun feeding my will into it. And it was responding accordingly. It began to slip out and away from the handler's fingers. It began to slither toward me. And the handler, who was absolutely dumbfounded at the fact that his amphistaff was no longer obeying him, failed to notice that the voxyn had decided that he was the reason it could not escape, and acted accordingly. I did not know if I had somehow placed this thought in its mind, and I still do not know to this day. All I know it that the handler was very quickly pounced on and messily devoured by the voxyn. It then turned back to me and snarled and snapped, but could do no more than that. I looked at the amphistaff, which had slid its way up my leg to my hand. It felt good to have an amphistaff in my hand again. However, the last thoughts of the handler, which I had heard, were not encouraging. He had thought that I would never escape the world ship alive, though he thought at the time that he would be able to free the voxyn. He did not.  
  
I also had learned for the handlers mind that the Shapers were creating a new kind of coralskipper; one that could "feed" on the light from this galaxies stars as well as rock, and could make itself invisible to both sight and the detecting technologies of this galaxy. I had also learned where it was. I managed to get to this coralskipper and make my escape, though just barely. I had surprise on my side, so I faced no opposition in the bay where it rested, awaiting it's first test. I managed to get out of the bay before anyone realized something was wrong, and I was on my way out before the world ship tried to stop me. I escaped from the world ship's guns, but another coralskipper did manage to get one shot at mine before I escaped into Dark Space.  
  
But now where do I go? I cannot go back; I will be slain dishonorably as a traitor. I do not wish to go to the enemy; then I WILL be a traitor. But where can I go? What is my place? Who am I?  
  
I was Tsunean Kran, a warrior of the Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
But I may also be Jedi. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"This is going to be a bad day."  
  
"What did you say sir?"  
  
Kyle Katarn was starting to get annoyed with C3-O8, the new droid that his students had decided to get him for his birthday. And since that had only been yesterday, that was saying something. He really didn't think he needed any droid except WeeGee. But apparently his students had decided otherwise.  
  
"I said that this is going to be a bad day."  
  
"What are you basing that assumption on, sir?"  
  
"Mainly that I have a supernova class headache." He sat up, groaned and flopped back down. "I'm getting to old for these late night parties."  
  
"Sir, you went to bed at 0116 hours this morning. That is only 46 minutes later than you usually go to bed."  
  
Kyle looked at the droid with a curious expression. "How did you know that?"  
  
"WeeGee was kind enough to inform me of your normal routine."  
  
"Great."  
  
"I believe it is sir."  
  
Kyle decided not to comment on that. He didn't really need to, because he noticed a presence in the Force approaching that he recognized as one of his most senior students, and the closest thing he had to an apprentice, Jak Blacron.  
  
When Jak got to the door, he knocked and called, "Is everything alright Master?"  
  
"No," he replied. "But then, there's a war going on, so what can you expect."  
  
"Of course Master. The other students and myself were just getting worried that you weren't in the gym at your normal time."  
  
He looked at C3-O8.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It is now 0934 hours and 15 seconds."  
  
Kyle groaned again.  
  
"It's OK Jak. Is everyone ready to start?"  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
"Then tell the others to review drills, and I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
He turned to WeeGee, who was behind C3-O8. "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"You needed to rest and recover from your ordeal last night."  
  
"It was a party WeeGee."  
  
"As I said." WeeGee let the thought trail off as Kyle got up and headed to the refresher.  
  
He emerged a minute later, showered and ready to go. He then sat down cross- legged on the floor and began the meditations he did in the morning to help him loosen up and keep fit. He had to cut them short, because his students would be waiting. So he got up, threw a robe over his exercise clothes, and jogged to the gym.  
  
He found his students running drills, just like he had instructed, with one exception. And she was talking with Jak about something. When he entered, all twelve students turned to him, and saluted with their lightsabers. He drew and ignited his own saber and returned the gesture. He then gestured for them to continue.  
  
As ten of his students went back to work, Jak and the student he had been talking with, Miana Larayen, approached him.  
  
They both bowed and Miana spoke. "Master, I'm having difficulty with one of the maneuvers you taught us yesterday."  
  
"Alright. Show it to me."  
  
She looked at him oddly for a second with her dark green eyes, and he simply raised his graying eyebrows a fraction and waited. So she took a step back and went through the movements she was having difficulty with. At the different spots where her timing was off, or she was moving wrong in some way, he would stop her and show her the right way, and she would change the motions. Eventually, she got it right.  
  
"Good," he said. "Now, join the other students. We're going to go through some new drills."  
  
"Yes Master," both replied  
  
He and his students spent the next hour doing new drills, parries, strikes, and some general techniques for fighting with a lightsaber. When they were finished with that, Kyle had them break into fencing pairs and duel with training sabers.  
  
He walked among the dueling students and encouraged them, telling them how to improve on what they were doing. He had just finished keeping a pair of his More frustrated students from taking it out on one another by making them sprint 10 laps around the gym and telling them to meditate and calm themselves before continuing, when he got a strange feeling. It was one that he got when something was about to go wrong. He had never figured out if it was some quiet manifestation of the Force, or if it was just some sixth sense he had picked up from his life, but he knew one thing. It was never wrong. He looked around, trying to pin down what it might be, and when nothing presented itself in the training gym, he walked over to the comm-panel on the wall and called the sensor station (which was, interestingly enough, being manned by C3-O8) and asked him to run a scan of the entire installation, and see if there was anything unusual going on. C3- O8 reported that everything was proceeding normally.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Quite sure sir. There is nothing that is outside of the ordinary occurring in the immediate vicinity. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen." They never heard the rest, because C3-O8 immediately broke into a high pitched wail that was ended with what sounded like C3-O8 crashing down in a heap. In several pieces. There was a brief pause. Then, the comm-channel burst into static, as if someone had destroyed the transmitter on the other end.  
  
Kyle whirled to find his students already looking at him rather strangely, though whether it was because they had heard, or they had just felt their instructors anxiety through the Force, he could not tell. Jak spoke first.  
  
"What is it Master?"  
  
Instead of answering just Jak, Kyle addressed all his students saying, "Get your lightsabers and get ready for a fight. The Vong have found us."  
  
The response was immediate, in both the Force, and his student's actions. They all immediately felt fear, but most quickly got it under control and traded their training sabers for their real lightsabers. The younger ones needed some help, but soon, they all had sabers at the ready.  
  
And just in time. Because as they turned toward the door, they saw that the enemy had arrived. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Tsunean Kran was very surprised. When he landed, he had expected more immediate resistance. Instead, he had made it the whole way to what seemed to be the communications center and destroyed the abominations there. He had then made his way down to the meeting area where his coralskipper had detected all the individuals in the building were. He got there to find the doors open and thirteen of this galaxies inhabitants, most of whom looked like, if not were, the "humans" that seemed to be this galaxies dominant species. All had metal cylinders that had blades of light coming from them. One, clearly the oldest, was standing in front of them all, with another equally tall, though clearly younger one standing next to him. The rest were smaller, and standing behind. It was unclear to Tsunean the significance, if any, to the different colors of the blades, but he didn't care. He had to know what the creatures standing in front of him knew. He had to understand this gift and curse that had been put on him. And if he had to, he was willing to talk to get the information.  
  
Kyle wasn't sure what to do. He knew that there had to be more warriors around somewhere. Even the Yuuzhan Vong couldn't be arrogant enough to send a lone warrior to fight thirteen Jedi. Especially one who, judging from the lack of scaring, was of very low rank. But if they were that arrogant, he was ready to show them the foolishness of their overconfidence.  
  
He sensed Jak right next to and a little behind him. He sensed his students gathered behind him. And he also sensed. something coming from the Yuuzhan Vong warrior standing in front of him. He blinked, and sensed Jak's confusion begin to surface also, along with some of the other older students. They had all heard, from Jedi that had fought the Vong on the front lines, that the Vong were invisible to the Force. They had all heard it. They all knew it. So what was different about this one.   
  
Every moment, Kyle expected the warrior before them to pounce. Yet at the same time, he couldn't help getting the idea that this warrior didn't want to fight. Not really, or, at least, not yet.  
  
He wasn't sure when the infidels were going to pounce. More and more, he was getting the sense that, maybe they wouldn't. Maybe they were just waiting for him to make the first move. Normally, he would have been happy to oblige, as would any Yuuzhan Vong warrior in his place. Yet, those standing before him were the key to his questions. They had the answer. He was tempted to ask them. But that would make him look weak. And no warrior would ever allow himself to look weak. Especially not to an enemy. No. They had to be the first to speak. Or attack.  
  
Finally, after a few more moments, Jak lost his nerve and did something very stupid.  
  
He charged.  
  
"Jak, no!!" Katarn yelled, as he ran forward to try and stop the attack he knew would be coming.  
  
The Vong dodged with a grace that was considered impossible for most except a Jedi, leaving Jak to stumble forward. Katarn quickly brought his saber up and under to catch the blow that he knew was coming at Jak's now open and unprotected back. And hard it came. It was so hard that Katarn nearly lost his grip on his saber. But he managed to hold on for the half a second it took for Jak to get clear. Then he flickered his weapon off, rolled back, and came up with his saber once again blazing and in a fighting crouch.  
  
He noticed a few students moving forward to engage the Vong.  
  
"Stay back!" he ordered loudly.  
  
They all stopped and, keeping their eyes on the Vong, slowly backed away.  
  
"Very wise, old one."  
  
Then his eyes widened, and he swung his staff around behind him, and caught the saber blow that had been intended to kill him, then pivoted away from it, and swung the "head" of the staff and caught Jak in the temple. The young man didn't even have a chance to yelp before he crumpled to the floor, unconscious, or worse, dead.  
  
Katarn felt a surge of anger, from both him and his students, but with a quick mental scan, he determined that the Vong hadn't killed Jak. Not that it was likely to stay that way. And he knew it. He quickly reached out with the Force, and gave Jak a quick push one way, and at the same time, sending a nearby bench flying at the Vong. The warrior was to quick for this, but it did force him to drop to the ground. Katarn knew that he would be back on his feet and charging in a few seconds, but that gave him time to shout a few directions to his students.  
  
"Get yourselves and Jak out of here! Get the transport going and wait for me. If I'm not there or haven't called in five minutes, leave and get to the nearest New Republic base."  
  
He said this as he sprinted toward the Vong, who had gone from his back to his feet with no apparent in-between and was charging Katarn. The Vong swung his staff in a feint with the "head" end at Kyle's head, then the real attack came from the tail end, aimed at Katarns legs. He jumped over this effortlessly, and aimed a counter at the Vong's neck. This the Vong partially deflected up with his staff's "tail" and partially ducked under, and in the same motion, set him self up to swing the head end around in an attempt to catch Kyle in the stomach. Kyle had to push himself back with the Force and double over to dodge the blow. He then did a backward roll and landed on his feet in the classic "on guard" stance.  
  
He was starting to realize that he wasn't doing nearly as well as he should have been. After all, Master Skywalker himself had told him that he was one of the best saber fighters the new Jedi Order had. He had taken on Yuzzhan Vong warriors before, but he usually didn't have this much trouble about it. He decided that he was just getting old. He also guessed that it didn't help that he had had a rough night last night and hadn't finished his morning meditations as well as usual. But, as the warrior charged yet again, he knew he would just have to make due.  
  
Kyle watched the warrior swing the staff in a chopping maneuver that his students had just finished learning that day. And he remembered the drill. "Bring the blade high and down at the top of your opponents head. If they block flat above their head, you can bring your handle in a circle, using your opponent's blade as a pivot point, and slam your handle into your opponents face. This will stun them, allowing you to disarm them by slamming the weapon up and out of their hand." He knew that the maneuver was even easier to do with a staff.  
  
He also knew the counter. He should. He had developed both.  
  
When the Vong swung the staff at the right shoulder, Kyle crouched and slipped to the left and brought his blade up behind the Vongs staff with a force that would have disarmed even a Jedi had they not been ready. However, this Vong was better trained that his scars (or lack thereof) would indicate. The moment Kyle crouched, the Vong immediately abandoned the maneuver and brought the "tail" end of his staff around in a strike that Kyle was betting was supposed to take his head off. He tried to roll out of the way and was only partially successful. The tip of the staff managed to catch him on the head. It didn't quite draw blood, and since it was the tail end there wasn't any poison involved. It hurt a bit, but not much. However, it threw his balance just a little and he had to go through an extra roll back and to his right. He expected the Vong to be right behind him pressing his attack.  
  
Strangely, the Vong picked that moment to stop. He had backed up a few steps and had his staff in front of him a ready position, and seemed to be waiting for Kyle to get up.  
  
This confused Kyle a bit. They both stood facing one another, neither one moving forward or back.  
  
Finally, Kyle spoke. "Are you done?"  
  
The Vong actually raised an eyebrow (an action most Vong can't accomplish, since most seem to pull all hair out of their bodies).   
  
"If you want to keep going." he let the thought trail off.  
  
"No thanks. So, what now? Are you here representing the Vong. Are you going to dictate terms for a surrender of my school?"  
  
"I would say you are already surrendering the complex," he replied. "You ordered your students to retreat, and you yourself stayed behind with the full intention of dieing."  
  
"That's very intuitive of you. But what makes you think I thought I was going to die fighting a low rank warrior like you?"  
  
"And what makes you think the Yuuzhan Vong would send a Shamed One to parlay for surrender?"  
  
Kyle raised an eyebrow of his own. "You're a Shamed One?"  
  
The slight tightening of his jaw was all the answer he needed. He thought about that for a moment  
  
"You fight well."  
  
"For a Shamed One, you mean," the Vong asked, sounding slightly bitter.  
  
"No."  
  
This seemed to catch the Vong by surprise. "You fight well as well," he responded after a slight pause. "For an infidel," he added, almost as an after thought, or a joke. It was hard to tell which.  
  
Kyle, choosing the latter, grinned, shook his head, and extinguished his lightsaber. Then he pulled out his comlink.  
  
"Kyle to Skyhawk."  
  
"Skyhawk here."  
  
It sounded like Michaels voice.  
  
"It's safe to come back now. A few of you should take Jak to the med center."  
  
"Yes, Master." The link died.  
  
"You have foolish students."  
  
Kyle turned to him and cocked and eyebrow of his own.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"How do they know that I wasn't forcing you to say that so I could kill you all?"  
  
Something hardened in Katarn's grin.  
  
"They know there is nothing you could do to force me to do that. That I would die before letting that happen. They also think I have killed you."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
"The same reason you are here."  
  
They both knew he was talking about the Force, which was actually rolling off the Vong in waves.  
  
Michael S. walked into the room, with his head down ("I thought we talked about that," Kararn thought), looked up, locked eyes with the Vong, and stopped dead. His eyes opened wide and he backed into the door that had just closed behind him.  
  
"Don't worry, Michael," Katarn said. He turned to the Vong, who was returning the young boys stare steadily, then back.  
  
"Say hello to your new classmate."  
  
Michael looked at his master like he thought he had gone crazy, then back to the Vong. Finally, he said, very quietly, "Hello." 


End file.
